1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a movable headlight apparatus for a motorcar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, automobiles have been designed to improve the aerodynamics of the body shape in order to lower fuel consumption and cost. That is, the car body is desired to be comparatively low in height at the front portion thereof, for example, in the area of the bonnet, the front fender and the like. At the same time, the headlights are designed to be retractable.
It has been usual with this type apparatus that the headlight thereof is, in the retracted position, housed in the car body when the car is driven in the daytime. At night, it is raised to protrude outside the car body up to a legally required height. This type of design, however, is inconvenient in that when the headlight is desired to be used momentarily as a passing light or a subsidiary light when it is in the retracted or housed position in the daytime, the use thereof is difficult and is not preferable. If the headlight is raised to the protruded position, it would involve a sacrifice of the improved aerodynamics of the car body.